Total Drama Mexico? Second Season
by iLoveYuhh
Summary: The characters have been chosen... The drama is about to begin... The action is just beginning... TOTAL DRAMA Mexico? Woah! I might do a trailer! Total Drama Mexico coming October 11th or sooner!
1. Casting You!

Okay, I'm doing this again. If you do not understand, look at my other story. I will finish this, do not walk out on me. 10 boys, 9 girls. Who will win? I don't know... Here is the application:

**Name:**

**Nickname: (if they have one)**

**Age: (15 to 18)**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Skin Tone: (also freckles, birth marks, tattoos, etc)**

**Build: (muscular, skinny, well endowed, hunch backed, etc)**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair color/style:**

**Clothes:**

**Other things about their appearance: (glasses, hats, jewelry, peircings, etc.)**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Romance: (yes or no)**

**Orientation: (gay, straight, bi, etc)**

**Paired up with what kind of person: (you can pick another OC if you see one that you think your character would go well with)**

**Odd quirk or trait:**

**Past:**

**Family and friends:**

**Medical Conditions/Allergies: (if any)**

**Anything else I should know about them:**

**Audition Tape:**

I want stereotypes like these:

A Goth

A psycho

A party animal

A bookworm

A delinquent

A queen bee/mean girl or boy

A brick house with heart

An environmentalist

A valley girl

A nerd

A wannabe

A pair of BFFFLs

A cheerleader

A tough guy

A drama queen/geek

A skater boy or skater girl

A manic author

A control freak

A loud mouth

A jock

A gossip

A matchmaker

A backstabber

A thief

A "normal" person

A circus freak

An artist

A musician

A shy girl or a shy boy

A surfer dude/chick

A gamer

A flirt

A prankster

A jerk

A poet

An anime addict

A fashion victim

A magician (not real magic though, just card tricks and what not)

A lawyer in training

A future politician

A hacker

A Chris McLean fan

A foul mouth

A model

A rocker

**Here is my character:**

**Name: Mary Jane Kara**

**Nickname: (if they have one) M.J**

**Age: (15 to 18) 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Stereotype: A matchmaker**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Weight: 112 lbs**

**Skin Tone: (also freckles, birth marks, tattoos, etc) tan with a heart tattoo on her lower back**

**Build: (muscular, skinny, well endowed, hunch backed, etc) well endowed**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Hair color/style: Short Black hair that goes up to her shoulders, tied in a lose ponytail**

**Clothes: A pink top that has the letters M.J on it written in bold Green letters. A blue plaid skirt with white socks and white sneakers**

**Other things about their appearance: (glasses, hats, jewelry, peircings, etc.) Wears gold earrings and a diamond ring (She isn't engaged though!)**

**Personality: She is very outgoing and cheers people up. She likes going for walks and she likes to lie down in the forest and just think... Think until she gets a fresh new start. She loves adventures and she loves to act. She loves to help people with their relationships**

**Likes: Swimming, matchmaking, hot weather, nice people, guys, music**

**Dislikes: Gangs, mean people, scary stuff, delinquents**

**Fears: Guns, because she got shot in the arm when she was 14. Spiders, because they freak her out**

**Romance: (yes or no) Yes**

**Orientation: (gay, straight, bi, etc) straight**

**Paired up with what kind of person: (you can pick another OC if you see one that you think your character would go well with) a musician, a shy guy, or an author**

**Odd quirk or trait: can shoot at anything, PERFECTLY EX: IF SHE AIMS 4 AN ANT, SHE WILL SHOOT IT!!**

**Past: Once, in high school, she got into a gang and almost died. She now helps people instead of hurting them. She got shot in the arm when she was 14 because of a hostage situation. She joined a gang to protect herself, and almost got killed when she tried to leave at age 16. She then started helping her peers find a guy that won't hurt them. She then became very popular as the girl who survived the guns, people, and rivalry's. Her name used to be Cristine Meyers, but she changed her name to be safe.**

**Family and friends: Janet is the name of her mother. Her fathers name is Riki. She has an 11 year old sister who's name is Alex. She is helping her sister to be gang free and safe.**

**Medical Conditions/Allergies: (if any) She got shot in the arm.**

**Anything else I should know about them: She is Catholic**

**Audition Tape: You see a girl sitting on her bed. "Hi, i am MJ. I think I should be in TDI because I am very talented, smart, and a soul survivor..." MJ starts to cry. "Please pick me! After all I've been through. All these scars. All the hope. They can't come back, nev-" The camera shuts off.**

Please join!


	2. Eight More! Please Katie and Sadie type

Okay, so far almost all of you have made it! :D Oh and if you are new, can i please have dumb bff's like Katie and Sadie? It will be so! fun to write! Also, if you sent a girl, you can send a boy. And I decide who's out.

List of who made it:

**Girls**

1.) Amy Rayles-The Queen Bee (All-That-Stuff)

2.) Candi Davis-The Artist (ilikecheese123)

3.) Carly Collins-The Shy Girl (bettycrocker540)

4.) Miranda Marie Jordan-The Rockstar (WildCherryTiger)

5.) Makkitotsimew Birdsong-The Extreme Flirt (ktd123)

6.) Millie Jacobs-The Book Worm (NightxOwl)

7.) Selea Crettle- The Skater Girl (2random4words)

8.) Susanne Deerhal-The Surfer Chick (Storm56Storm)

9.) ?

10.) ?

**Boys**

1.) Bren Tenkage-The Calm Martial Artist (Bren Tenkage)

2.) Christian Latooth-The Prankster/Weirdo

3.) Lukas Rayles-The Musician (All-That-Stuff

4.) Yami Long(So Nicely Detailed! I loved it!)- Lone Wolf (Kunnaki)

5.) ?

6.) ?

7.) ?

8.) ?

9.) ?

10.) ?

Thanks! I need 6 boys and 2 girls(PLEASE SADIE KATIE TYPE).

Here is the app:

**Name:**

**Nickname: (if they have one)**

**Age: (15 to 18)**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Skin Tone: (also freckles, birth marks, tattoos, etc)**

**Build: (muscular, skinny, well endowed, hunch backed, etc)**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair color/style:**

**Clothes:**

**Other things about their appearance: (glasses, hats, jewelry, peircings, etc.)**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Romance: (yes or no)**

**Orientation: (gay, straight, bi, etc)**

**Paired up with what kind of person: (you can pick another OC if you see one that you think your character would go well with)**

**Odd quirk or trait:**

**Past:**

**Family and friends:**

**Medical Conditions/Allergies: (if any)**

**Anything else I should know about them:**

**Audition Tape:**

I want stereotypes like these:

A Goth

A psycho

A party animal

A bookworm(Taken)

A delinquent

A queen bee/mean girl or boy(tAKEN)

A brick house with heart

An environmentalist

A valley girl

A nerd

A wannabe

A pair of BFFFLs

A cheerleader

A tough guy

A drama queen/geek

A skater boy or skater girl(Taken)

A manic author

A control freak

A loud mouth(Taken)

A jock

A gossip

A matchmaker

A backstabber

A thief

A "normal" person

A circus freak

An artist(Taken)

A musician(Taken)

A shy girl or a shy boy(Taken)

A surfer dude/chick(Taken)

A gamer

A flirt(Taken)

A prankster(Taken)

A jerk

A poet

An anime addict

A fashion victim

A magician (not real magic though, just card tricks and what not)

A lawyer in training

A future politician

A hacker

A Chris McLean fan

A foul mouth

A model

A rocker

**Please join!**


	3. Official 24 campers I thought it was 20!

Yayyyyyyyy! We have our cast. I just couldn't choose! So I picked 12 girls and twelve boys! Which means I need only 4 challenge ideas(credit given) Please help!

List of who made it:

**Girls**

1.) Amy Rayles-The Queen Bee (All-That-Stuff)

2.) Candi Davis-The Artist (ilikecheese123)

3.) Carly Collins-The Shy Girl (bettycrocker540)

4.) Miranda Marie Jordan-The Rock Star (WildCherryTiger)

5.) Makkitotsimew Birdsong-The Extreme Flirt (ktd123)

6.) Millie Jacobs-The Book Worm (NightxOwl)

7.) Selea Crettle- The Skater Girl (2random4words)

8.) Susanne Deerhal-The Surfer Chick (Storm56Storm)

9. and 10.) Sara and Maria-The Happy Duo (Bren Tenkage)

11.) Sophie Lantia(Loved this one)-The Magician (If U get my drift.)

12.) Mary Jane Kara-The Matchmaker (rveutypfr)

**Boys**

1.) Bren Tenkage-The Calm Martial Artist (Bren Tenkage)

2.) Christian Latooth-The Prankster/Weirdo

3.) Lukas Rayles-The Musician (All-That-Stuff

4.) Yami Long(So Nicely Detailed! I loved it!)- Lone Wolf (Kunnaki)

5.) Mozart Squiteri-The Laid Back Rock Star (Black Cat of Arda)

6.) Derek Hack(Had to add last name)-The Hacker (The Lightning Light)

7.) Ricky Watson-Model (ilikecheese123)

8.) Noel Parks-Over Dramatic Actor (Taangy)

9.) Francuire DelRosse-The French Cook (I made up)

10.) Alexander Jones- The Smart Dude (Totally Dramatic Island)

11.) Kyle Nunez- The Delinquent (Totally Dramatic Island)

12.) Thomas Red- The Normal, Poetic Guy (Storm56Storm)

Please send in challenge ideas! And please review! And please tell me if I'm doing a bad job on your character! Nicely though! Next chappy is the campers arriving! Teams, cabins, OMG they are co-ed! And the first challenge!


	4. Twelve Get Baked In The SUN

**Author's Note: **Okay, it took me almost a week, but okay. I made it! So enjoy! And review! I love reviews. And thanks for some of the awesome challenge ideas!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Total Drama Island, Action, or anything for that matter. The show belongs to Tom McGillis and Jennifer Perstch.

**Date: **This takes place the summer of 2009! Which means the campers already finished playing. But you don't know who wins... I do!

**Spoiler Alert:** This story contains information on who the winner on Total Drama Island was. There is no TDA. And so... Let the story begin!

**

* * *

The New Dock of Shame**

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Mexico," Chris McLean yelled to the camera, "As you all know, this is Season two of the highest rated teen show of the century!" The camera panned out revealing a small camp with two small cabins, a little outhouse, a few cafeteria benches, and the showers!

"Yep," Chris said and smiled his signature smile. "We have know located to Mexico! We know have twenty-four contestants instead of twenty-two fighting for five hundred thousand dollars and fame! Who will win?"

"I don't know," Chef (who was behind Chris) said, "Most likely Bren."

"Yeah right!" Chris yelled, "It'll probably be Yami, Long, or whatever his name is!"

"We have four cabins!" Chris said, "And yes, they are co-ed... " He put a smile on his face. "Well, well, well, looks like Sophie is here!"

Sophie stepped onto the dock, her smile turned into a frown. "Why did I arrive first? I wanted to be fourteenth!"

Sophie was tall, seventeen, pale, and she was a tad pudgy. Her bright blue eyes shined fabulously, and she had long bright red locks that fell to her waist. She wore a black blazer, that had red lining, and the sleeves were rolled up a couple of inches. She had a golden dusted bodice that started a few inches under her chest. It was tied tightly around her waist, underneath she wore a white blouse with ruffles all around the top. She wore a short black skirt, neatly pleated, a small stream of red cards started at one corner of her skirt, and spreads around to the top. She had small black leggings under her skirt. She wore large boots that come up to her knees.

"Deal with it," Chris said and rolled his eyes, "You're the first one here, and if your not careful you could be the first out... "

"Well," she started. She walked the other end of the dock and didn't say a word. "I do magic tricks!" Sophie said.

"Like real magic?" Chris asked.

"Uh," Sophie started, "Not exactly... "

"Uh," Chris started, "Never mind... "

"I can do card tricks!"

Chris looked at the camera, rolled his eyes, and said "This reminds me that the most unexpected people can win! Like Owen! Hey! Here comes a boat! It's Ricky!"

Ricky stepped onto the dock. He smiled. His body received a warm welcome from Sophie, who just stared at him.

"Hi Pretty Ricky!" She smiled with hearts in her eyes.

Ricky was tan, and had his brown hair in Justin's style. He was very muscular and his eyes were green. He wore a blue muscle shirt, jean shorts, and brown sandals. He was a tall 6 feet, and weighed 160 pounds. He wore an island necklace.

"Good morning Chris McLean, and good morning Miss... "

"Sophie!" She said cheerfully. She hugged him.

"Whoa! Watch the body... And the hair!" Ricky said.

"Doesn't anyone say hi to me anymore!" Chef Hatchet yelled. He was annoyed at this.

"Don't worry Cheffy boy," Chris said, "There's twenty-two campers to go! Relax! Chill out!" Chef rolled his eyes.

"Uh, what's going on?" A girl asked quietly. It was Carly!

"Welcome Carly! This will be a great season!"

Carly was slightly tanned, and she had an athletic skinny figure. She had blue eyes and curly dark brown hair that went her shoulders. She was 5'6" and weighed 115 pounds. She wore an orange t-shirt with an owl's 'See No Evil, Speak No Evil, Hear No Evil' logo on it in blue, jean kapris, and white flip-flops.

Ricky flashed a smile and winked. Carly blushed.

Sophie ran up. "Hi! My name is Sophie!"

"Uh, hi... " Carly said shyly to Sophie. They walked back together to the end of the dock.

"So," Ricky whispered to Carly eagerly, "I bet we can make it to the final two if we try hard enough, you get what I'm saying?"

"Pretty Ricky," Sophie started as if she heard, "Don't make alliances on the first day! You guys might not even be on the same team," Sophie said to him.

"I guess your right... We don't know yet," Ricky said and smiled deviously at the next contestant. "Nice chest!" He said to her.

"Welcome Makkitomassimon... " Chris looked up confused, "What the hell is your name girl?!"

"It's Makkitotosimew, but call me Maks," she said to Chris. "You look good yourself dude!" She replied to Ricky and winked.

Maks was wearing a black halter top, a pair of short denim shorts, and a pair of black high heeled sandals. Her eyes were a very dark brown and her hair was an inky black and long, up to her shoulder blades. She wore big silver hoops, and she was well-endowed, 5'7", and weighed at 130 pounds. Her skin was a light brown.

"So whats up?" She said to Carly. She smiled at the attention from Ricky and Chris.

"Oh nothing," Carly said quietly.

"Girl, we have got to work on your shyness," Maks replied and she walked up to Sophie, and she laughed.

"What are you wearing?" She asked and laughed some more.

"My outfit," Soph replied. "I'm a magician!"

"You mean like real magic?" Maks asked.

"Not really... I mean like card tricks and what not," She replied, smiling and giggling at Maks name.

"Show me one!" Maks eagerly said, smiling and awaiting the trick.

"Okay! Pick a-" Soph was interrupted by Chris.

"Do that in your cabin!" He said. He rolled his eyes when Maks snickered, "We need about twenty more people to come."

"Fine," Maks said.

"There's a boat!" Ricky yelled.

The boat arrived and a sixteen year old male stepped off. He was 5'3", weighed 115 pounds, and he was very lanky and skinny. He had a light tan with freckles. His eyes were a light aqua. His hair was dusty blond, it was messy, and it reached his ears. He wore a black turtle neck shirt and dark washed jeans. He wore black and white checkered vans. He also wore a black beret.

"Hey everyone, I'm Noel," He said.

"Hi Noel!" Maks stepped up and shook his hand, "Your cute." Noel blushed and Maks smiled at her progress. Carly knew what she was up to, and she didn't like it.

"Thanks," Noel said trying to hide his blush, "You look pretty good yourself." Noel replied.

"Hey, aren't you Noel Parks, that actor?" Sophie asked.

"Now that I see him, he does look a lot like Parks... " Carly mumbled.

"The one and only!" Noel smiled. Soph squealed. Then started to shuffle her cards in excitement.

"Wow," Was all Ricky could say. He had become jealous. He decided that Noel needed to go, soon.

Noel walked to the other side of the dock and smiled at the attention.

"So... How many movies were you in?" Sophie asked. "I've only seen you in about six... "

"I've been in exactly nine movies!" Noel replied.

"Cool, no one cares," Interrupted Chris. "Here comes another boat if you all don't mind!"

Another boat pulled up and a girl came out.

"Hi everyone, I'm Mary Jane, but call me M.J," She said.

M.J was seventeen, 5'9", weighed 112 pounds, and was tan. She was well-endowed and her eyes were a nice brown. Her hair was black and short, which reached up to her upper back, tied in a loose pony-tail. She wore gold earrings and a diamond ring. Her clothes were a pink top with the letters M.J on it written in bold green. She also had a blue plaid skirt and white sneakers with white socks. She had many scars on her.

"Hey, you're so pretty!" Noel exclaimed and smiled.

"Thank you," M.J smiled, "It's nice to meet all of you." She shook all of their hands.

"How come you have all of the scars?" Soph asked, but soon regretted it.

"Well," M.J began, trying to sound like she didn't want to say it, "It's a very long story, I, I had a lot of bad experiences when I was younger." Her eyes got watery and tried to hide back the tears.

"Oh it's alright," Ricky said and hugged her, "You don't have to tell any of us the story unless you really want to, okay?" Ricky looked into her eyes, which caused her to giggle.

"Aww, well if it isn't the lovey dovey lovebirds!" Maks said in a sweet voice. She made a barf face to Soph and Carly, which made them both giggle.

"Okay," M.J laughed ignoring Maks and she let go of Ricky when she realized they were holding each other.

Carly whispered in Soph's ear. "If we're on the same team with her," she pointed to Maks, "Then she needs to leave as soon as possible."

"A Sap," Soph said aloud, laughing.

Noel looked at them. "A Sap about what?"

"Nothing," Sophie laughed and stepped a little closer to Noel, "Just nothing at all," she whispered.

Noel stepped back a little and smiled nervously.

"And here comes Tomas," Chris said in delight as the boat docked.

Tom had black short hair, was tanned, and forest green eyes. He was sixteen, at a height of 6'4", and weighing 139 pounds. He wore a white see-through shirt which showed his six pack, blue shorts, and white sandals. He jumped off the boat and ran up to Chris, doing push-ups.

"Look, I know you love me... " He smiled. "But you don't have to do push-ups for me!"

"I would never do push-ups for such a vile disturbing creature like you!" Tomas poetically replied. "I am only here for the money you numskull, not for you." Everyone stared at him for he had an accent.

"Vile?" Noel asked.

"Creature?" Maks stared.

"Numskull?" Ricky lifted his eyebrows.

"What are you adolescent's looking at? My graciousness?" Tom asked them.

"Uh, no... " M.J said.

"Aaaaaaaaah," Sophie screamed. Everyone looked at her and she was sweating. "A b-b-b-beehive!" She pointed to a tree, which was about fifteen feet away. It had a beehive on it.

"Seriously? Soph, seriously?" Maks asked. She laughed herder then ever.

"Stop being eccentric!" Tom said to Maks. "And it is only a colony of bees!" He yelled at Soph.

The next boat docked without anyone noticing.

"Did someone die?" A male voice asked.

The boy was eighteen, weighed 155 pounds, and was 5'11". His skin was a sun-kissed tan, and he was very athletic. He wore brown contacts and had his black hair in a tall mohock with the tip dyed red. He wore a black KISS t-shirt with two guitars crossing the back. He wore jeans and red converse. He had a loop lip piercing, red studded earrings, and he carried a guitar case.

"No," M.J answered, "That was just Sophie here afraid of a beehive."

"Quite queer if you ask me," Tom said while Soph rolled her eyes. "Then he looked at the boy disgusted. "You like KISS? That unpleasant band?"

"Mozart!" Chris exclaimed. "Nice too have you here!"

"Please call me Mo," Mo said.

Mo walked to the others and observed them. He walked to the croud and looked at M.J.

"Nice scars."

"Uh, thanks... " M.J said.

He looked at Maks. "Nice breasts."

"No need to say nice, tell me something I don't know," She replied.

"Tell us about yourself Mo," Sophie asked.

"I was born into a poor family in Italy and I lived on the streets for a while. I didn't go to school and I sang for money. Then I got a contract for music, gained money, went to school, and now I'm playing for money for college." Mo said.

"Whoa! Such a sob story!" Ricky said.

Another boat came in. "Francuire!" Chris greeted, "Welcome!"

Francuire was 5'11", weighed 189 pounds, was sixteen, had pale skin, was bald, and wore a red shirt with red shorts and red shoes.

"Bonjour! Quelqu'un peut-il parler français?" He asked. (Translation:Hello! Can anyone speak French?)

"So you do speak French," Chris said.

"Pouvez-vous me comprenez? Je grand cuisinier! Appelez-moi Cook! Je peux faire des biscuits! (Translation: Can you understand me? I cook great! Call me Cook! I can make biscuits!)

"Can anyone understand him?" Noel asked.

"No, but we do have a smart person coming that knows about every language!" Chris said. "But he's coming when about six or seven people com!"

"That sucks." Ricky said. "But where did he go?"

Francuire came out of the mess hall with a plate full of cake.

"Qui veut du gâteau?" He asked. No one answered. He shrugged and gave it to Chef. Chef gladly ate it. (Translation: Who want's cake?)

"The next camper's here!" Chris said and everyone shifted their eyes. "It's Christian!" Chris yelled.

"Call me Ris."

Ris was seventeen. He was averaged at height and weight. He was heavily tanned, his eyes were dark brown, and he had bleach blond hair in a faux-hawk. His ears were peired and he wore golden stud earrings. He wore a lose light blue t-shirt, and a pair of beige shorts that fell down past his knees. He had Grey sneakers.

"He can't speak, why?!"

"Who?" Chris asked.

"Him!" Ris pointed to the boat.

"Yami?" Chris asked.

Yami was seventeen. He was 5'10" and weighed 162 pounds. He was African and 1/3 Asian, his eyes were a black that had loneliness in them, and he had black hair that was in a pony-tail that reached his mid-back. He had a purple tattoo of a dragon on his arm and he wore a blue do-rag. He wore a large black pullover hoodie with 'Nothing is normal' is written on the front in white and a large Yin/Yang symbol is on the back. He wore a Linkin Park t-shirt underneath. He had long faded denim blue jeans, and white and black Nikes. He also wore a white base ball cap. He had a fox called Kitsune.

"You can call me Long, Yami, or whatever." He said.

"Oh my gosh!" M.J ran up to Long. "Your fox is so cute! Can I pet him?"

"Sure... " He quietly said. M.J stroked Kitsune softly and looked at Long.

"What's her name?" M.J asked. Kitsune, being a male, became furious and scratched M.J on the hand. "Ow!" M.J yelled as the scratch started to bleed.

"Uh oh," Long mumbled and Noel threw him a band aide and gave him a thumbs up.

Long shrugged and placed the band aide firmly on the cut. "Looks like another scar added to your collection." He said and chuckled.

"Uh, thanks," M.J said and she blushed. "So what is _his_ name?"

"Kitsune," Long replied. M.J smiled. Such a nice name...

"I think he may have gotten her on his 'good' side if you know what I am saying... " Noel whispered to Tom.

"You inadequate adolescence, why don't you smile upon a female! You and your revolting mind!" Tomas replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Noel whispered to Fracuire.

"Français, s'il vous plaît!" Was Noel's reply. (Translation: French, please!)

"Well who's the last person before commercials?" Soph asked.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The boat arrived. A girl stepped out.

"Susan!" Chris cheered.

Susan was sixteen, was 5'6", and weighed 119 pounds. She was lightly tanned, was skinny, and had Hazel eyes. Her hair was black and it reached her mid-back, and it had a red streak in it. She wore short blue pants that stopped just under her knees, a short sleeved white shirt with a purple dolphin on it, and blue sandals that said dolphin lover on them. She had red earrings on too.

"Hey everyone!" Susan said.

"Hey!" M.J and Soph exclaimed.

"How is everyone?" Susan asked.

"Some weird, and some cool," M.J said.

"I'm cool!" Soph yelled.

"You're in between girl," Maks said.

"Whatever!" Soph said.

"And that's all for now!" Chris said.

"What?" Susan asked, thinking he said it to her.

Chris looked at the camera. "Be right back after this commercial break!"

**

* * *

Okay, next chapter we will see who is on what team, and who are in the cabin as "cabin buddies." Oh Yea! They're co-ed.**

**Please review and send me who your character would like as a couple and if they would be in an alliance.**

**P.S I know I'm megga late, but at least its out!**


End file.
